


Something Beautiful

by emmeginger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeginger/pseuds/emmeginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a re-write of the tail end of the A-Support & the S-Support of Libra with the female MU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

When asked, you had told Libra to draw you something he thought was beautiful.

He had looked at you pensively for a moment, before that kind smile that always made your heart race returned to grace his features. “Of course. Shall I keep the subject a surprise until I am finished?”

You smiled at that. “I’d like that, Libra.”

“Very well.”

It had been in the mess tent when you noticed. The priest had sat one table away, art pad in hand, and was drawing. You wondered at first what it was that he could have found beautiful in the place where everyone inhaled their food, but soon you noticed him look up.

And toward the table you were sitting at.

He made the briefest of eye-contact, smiling lightly, before looking down again. Libra continued this, looking up occasionally before returning to his work. Now you were _extra_ curious as to what he was drawing. Your eyes turned toward your lunch companions.

Cordelia, with her shock of red hair and beautiful eyes could have easily been his model. She was tall and stunning and she made even your heart flutter when she laughed.

Then there was Sumia. Sweet and soft, if not a bit clumsy. But, Gods, didn’t you admire how stunning she managed to look, even while riding a pegasus into battle. You begin to imagine how he’d capture her soft curls on paper.

That’s when you realized something. He was drawing one of them because he thought _them_ beautiful. A knot formed in your stomach and you had to fight off a small frown of disappointment.

 _What did you expect?_  You mentally scolded yourself as you pretended to listen to Sumia’s story. _It was either scenery or a person. He might as well draw someone he finds... beautiful._

It was sweet of him to draw one of them. A bit romantic, even.

Okay, it was very romantic. The gesture was not lost on you. Though, you realize, it would be wasted. A small bitter feeling rose up in you. You truly did not want a picture of another woman, drawn by the man you loved.

You may have been too cowardly to tell him these feelings you held for him, but you also didn’t want them stomped on in this innocent way.

This meal time activity of curiousity and sadness repeated for a few days. After the third lunch, when Cordelia was not present, you realized that Sumia was the artistic target. That sweet, romance loving, caring girl you enjoyed the company of. You couldn’t feel an ounce of anger toward either of them. So on the fourth day, you came to a decision.

Libra was your friend, first and foremost, so you decided to give him a subtle hand. You told grander stories, filled with just the right amount of witty scenes, to get her laughing and smiling brightly, and romantic plots, to get her starry eyed and glowing. These expressions mirrored your own, though you imagined that hers would positively radiate off the page when he was done.

You wanted them happy. So much so you were able to drown out the little green monster for the next three days.

That is, until Libra caught you on the seventh day.

“Ah, Robin.” He called out to you, just as you were coming back from patrol duty.

You smiled brightly at him, _like a fool_ you imagined, when you saw the priest. “Libra, how can I...” Your voice trailed off as your eyes swept briefly downward. A small intake of breath came through your nose when you saw it.

A delicately rolled and tied parchment.

You knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but you had hoped that it was going to be much _much_  later. Biting the inside of your cheek, you looked back up to his eyes with a smile that you hope didn’t look as forced as you felt it did. “You’ve finished your drawing?”

He smiled that smile that made your stomach do flops. “Yes, I have. Though, I will admit that I feel you already know the subject.” He chuckled lightly. “It was harder than I thought to draw covertly.”

“Yes, I, uh, noticed almost right away _who_ you were drawing.” It was your turn to chuckle, watching as his cheeks pinked ever so slightly.

“Oh, well, I hope the surprise being spoiled will not ruin the reveal.” Lifting his arm, he held out the rolled picture toward you. “I am very... eager to see your reaction.”

Naga, it was probably the most beautiful portrait... of Sumia. You could already imagine it in your minds eye, but that was all your heart could take. With a slightly shaky breath, you steeled yourself with a small smile. “My reaction isn’t the one you should be eager for, you know?” You made no movement to take the paper and his brows furrowed.

“Robin?”

“I know you took it as a request from me, but, it’s okay to give it to Sumia. She’ll think it is wonderfully romantic of you, finding out that when asked to draw something you found beautiful, you chose her.”

A look of confusion came over his features. “Sumia? Robin, I--”

“It’s alright, truly! Like you said, it was easy to guess. She was the only person consistantly there when you drew in the mess.” You moved your hands behind your back in an attempt to hide the tremors they held. It was taking a lot of willpower for your voice not to crack. “I put two and two together, you know?”

He opened his mouth to speak again, but words tumbled from your nervous lips instead to cut him off. “Don’t worry, if you feel like you still want to draw me something, maybe some pretty scenery? I saw a watercolor of a lake in your sketch pad when you were teaching me and something like that would be more than enough.”

“Robin.” You didn’t even notice him take a step toward you.

“B-But that!” You motioned to the picture. “Should be given to the model, so she can know your feelings.” The last word was weak and forced and when you finally noticed how much closer he was you had to stop yourself from saying anything more.

Libra looked at you softly, arm still raised just slightly enough so that the drawing was held inbetween the two of you. “You are correct.” Your heart sank. “This should be given to the model. So that she can know how I see her, everyday.”

You knew it was you who said it, who told him to do it, but it still didn’t stop the hurt. “Right. So--”

“So.” It was his turn to cut you off. “That is why I was eager for you to see it.” He lifted his hand higher now. “And still am eager.”

You froze, eyes wide and just the slightest bit wet for the tears that had prepped themselves for when he would have left. “W-What are you...?”

His free hand reached over to gently grab yours, pulling it up so that the parchment rested in your palm. His fingers curled around yours to make you hold his gift. “Please. Open it.”

When he dropped his hands to his sides, it took you a moment to understand what he had meant. Your eyes lingered on the closed page for a while, brow knit slightly together. Finally, you reached your free hand up to the ribbon that tied it shut and pulled, clutching the soft fabric in your grasp as you saw the paper unfurl ever so slightly.

Looking up to him, you still did not have the courage to unroll it, your mind still telling you that you’ll see Sumia’s wonderful smile draw so lovingly. He smiled, almost nervously you noticed, and nodded. “Please.”

You took a deep breath, as if preparing for battle. You heard him chuckle gently at this, but you ignored it for now as you opened it to see...

You.

So many you’s, in fact, that you were surprised that they all fit on the page. Each expression done in a different shade of color, each one drawn so beautifully that you weren’t sure for the briefest of moments if it was you. There were so many expressions fit into the page so lovingly you had to hold back a small surprised gasp.

You were smiling in many, some more animated than others, and some had you looking more serious and calm. There were even a few sad ones thrown in, but in every face you couldn’t get over how alive Libra made you look.

As you continued to stare, the artist himself moved closer to you. “I must apologize to you, Robin.” He murmured. “There are many faces of you on there because I could not find merely one that I loved the most.” Libra leaned over the page, delicate finger pointing to one drawing in particular. “Though, from the artistic stand point, I find that this one is my favorite.”

Your eyes moved to where he pointed and you finally gasped.

It was you, of course, but you had your head in your hand, eyes staring off into the distance. The faintest smile was on your lips, your fingers curled comfortably on your face. So much detail was put into it, so much care. His hand reached up when you were distractd, cupping your cheek in his palm. You looked up finally and were greated with the most gentle expression.

“But, you must understand now, do you not?” His thumb brushed softly against your face. “When you told me to draw what I thought beautiful, I knew that it had to be you. Even though Sumia is beautiful in her own right, only _your_ face could I enjoy looking at long enough to attempt to put your beauty to paper.” After a moment, he winced, his thumb stilling. “I do hope that the fact you were mistaken in who held my affections, does not mean that you do not feel the same?”

There was hope in his voice, with just enough worry laced in for you to notice. A smile spread across your face.

“Gods, no. I was so upset at the thought that you drew someone else that I --” You couldn’t finish, once again choking on your relief. But he understood.

“Then... may I kiss you?”

Words failed you at the moment, but you nodded. Pulling you toward him, gently as he did most things outside battle, his lips found yours in the sweetest way possible.

So many emotions, all good, swirled around you as your free hand clutched at the fabric at his chest. You kissed him back, just as sweetly, and when you did, you felt that kind smile that always made your heart race against your lips.


End file.
